


Siesta

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: (light) Bondage, Bad Decisions, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky knows it’s a bad idea. He knows he shouldn’t be here, in this place, with this man, but God… When he looks up ahead and sees Derek’s back, feels Derek’s warm hand in his own, leading him down the darkened hallway to who-knows-where, to do something so forbidden… It makes Rocky’s stomach flip with excitement, and he can’t help but just to bite his lip and follow obediently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

Rocky knows it’s a bad idea. He knows he shouldn’t be here, in this place, with this man, but God… When he looks up ahead and sees Derek’s back, feels Derek’s warm hand in his own, leading him down the darkened hallway to who-knows-where, to do something so forbidden… It makes Rocky’s stomach flip with excitement, and he can’t help but just to bite his lip and follow obediently.

The air feels heavy and dark, but it’s not scary. Intimidating, yes, but so alluring at the same time. It makes Rocky’s skin crawl and he can hardly contain himself as he’s finally pushed through a bedroom door.

Derek shuts and locks the door, his eyes cold and trained on Rocky in that superior way he has about him. “Undress,” he commands.

Rocky is already shaking with an overwhelming amount of energy, eager to do whatever Derek wants. “Yes, Sir…” he says as steadily as he can. He watches Derek’s sneer as he undresses, and no sooner than his underwear hits the floor, Derek’s hand is around his throat.

“You really are just a whore…” Derek says, looking down on Rocky (even if Rocky is taller.) He shoves Rocky onto the bed with the hand on his neck. He eyes Rocky’s body with distaste before climbing on top of him.

Rocky nods and immediately sits up and starts to push Derek’s jacket off. “You’re right, I am…” He tugs on Derek’s tie and pops the buttons on his shirt. He touches his hands over Derek’s chest as it’s exposed, and he leans in to kiss his neck and collar.

Derek pushes Rocky back down roughly, pinning him by the shoulders and looking down at him. “Did I say you could touch me?”

“No, Sir…” Rocky replies quietly. There are butterflies in his stomach and his skin is buzzing with adrenaline. He bites his lip and he looks back up into Derek’s eyes, and a chill runs through him, straight to his cock. “M… May I please touch you?”

Derek doesn’t answer him. He kisses Rocky roughly, biting and tugging at his lips as his hands run down Rocky’s arms to pin his wrists above his head. He kisses Rocky deep, overcoming Rocky’s senses with his tongue alone.

When he pulls back, Rocky’s eyes are clouded, and his chest rises and falls as he breathes shallowly.

Derek lets him go long enough to throw all of Rocky’s clothing on the floor. He sits up on his knees over Rocky’s chest and slips off his tie. He runs it through his hands slowly, feeling the silk against his skin before using it to tie Rocky’s wrists to his headboard.

“Derek…” Rocky says. He tugs at his wrists, the ties feeling a little too tight to be safe. He opens his mouth to voice his concern, but Derek leans over him with that cold look in his eye and he shuts his mouth.

“I’m not Dominic, I’m not here to please you. A slut’s job isn’t to speak, it’s to do what you’re told.” Derek says. Rocky just nods quietly and watches as Derek sits back up to undo his pants. “You can use your mouth for something better than words, right?”

Rocky’s mouth is already open before Derek even reaches him, and he closes his eyes as he eagerly takes Derek’s cock. He takes as much as he can down his throat and sucks the best that he knows how. He whines when he can’t reach any further, the restraints keeping him back from taking any more. He opens his eyes again and looks up at Derek pleadingly, hoping he’ll come a little closer.

Derek runs his fingers through Rocky’s hair, taking a fist full of it and forcing Rocky all the way down all at once. He holds Rocky there as he chokes and drools on himself, smiling as he watches Rocky struggle against his restraints. He lets him go a few moments later and watches with narrowed eyes as Rocky gasps for air, his body shaking.

He forces Rocky to look at him, making eye contact. “Do you want more?” he asks. Rocky nods weakly and turns his eyes back down to try looking at Derek’s cock. He opens his mouth again and takes a last gulp of air before it’s shoved inside again. He does his best to keep up, stroking with his tongue and sucking hard. He doesn’t get a warning before Derek cums, and he can feel his eyes starting to water as he tries not to choke on it running down his throat. He falls into a coughing fit when Derek finally pulls back out, his throat burns and he feels light headed and sore all over, but he knows Derek is far from done with him.

A normal person might have been turned off by being used this way, but Rocky is hard as a diamond right now. The air is cold against his aching cock, and he wishes Derek would pay him some attention, but he knows he won’t. Somehow, that turns him on even more.

“Are you tired?” Derek asks, tilting Rocky’s chin up more gently than before. Rocky shakes his head no. He’s loving this, there’s no way he can let go so soon.

Derek scoffs and pushes Rocky away. “Get up,” he demands. He pushes Rocky onto his side and watches him struggle to his knees without the use of his hands.

Rocky wraps his fingers around the headboard as he manages to get up, face down with his ass out behind him. His breathing is quick and staggered and his body is tingling with anticipation now that he can’t see Derek. He bites his lip as Derek runs his hands down his sides.

Derek eyes Rocky, feeling a little better about having sex now that he can’t see any of Rocky’s defining body parts. It was sickening to him to think about having sex with someone who’s “not a woman” but at least now it will be bearable.

He strokes himself until he’s hard again and grabs a condom to roll on. He presses himself against Rocky’s hole, and Rocky’s eyes go wide with the realization that Derek has no intention of preparing him at all. “W– Wait! Lube? Please?” he asks. He chews his lips nervously, hoping Derek won’t punish him for speaking out of turn.

Derek frowns and backs away, leaving Rocky cold. He smacks Rocky across the ass, making Rocky cry out and leaving an angry red handprint in his skin. “What was that, whore?”

“L… lube… Please…” Rocky squeezes his eyes shut, his skin burning. He takes a deep breath, but then sighs when he feels the coldness of lube being poured over him. At least this way maybe he won’t tear… He still bites his lip hard as Derek pushes in without a care. His head hangs between his shoulders, his breath shallow in his chest as he tries to force his body to adjust to Derek’s size.

Derek doesn’t wait for Rocky to be okay before he starts to move. He holds roughly onto Rocky’s hips and starts to thrust slowly. He groans low, not having anticipated just how tight Rocky would be. He starts to thrust harder, and soon he’s losing himself to it, forgetting who’s beneath him and actually starting to enjoy himself.

Rocky cants back, gasping as Derek goes harder and faster. He can’t help his moans as his body is rocked. The stretch hurts but the friction is quickly making him forget. He pants and grips the headboard as it gets more and more unbearable, pleasure wracking him to his very core. Derek’s hand fists in his hair again and he cries out as it’s yanked on. He’s close and he’s not sure how much longer he can last this way.

Derek pulls hard on Rocky’s hair, not really noticing how hard he’s tugging but also not caring. He doesn’t bother trying to make it last, not giving a shit if Rocky finishes or not. He cums after just a few more minutes, staying inside while he catches his breath before he pulls away completely.

Rocky does cum though, all over Derek’s expensive comforter, and he collapses against the headboard after Derek drops him. He breathes heavy and it takes him several moments to open his eyes and glance back at Derek, who’s busy doing his clothes back up. “…You’re done already?” he asks, still panting between his words.

“I don’t need to be insulted by you, please continue to keep your fucking mouth shut,” Derek says. He only unties Rocky’s hands when he needs to put his tie back on, leaving Rocky to sit up and rub his numb, red-lined wrists. He hopes he can hide the burns from Dom later on…

“I arranged for a cab to come already, so get dressed and get out,” Derek says. He doesn’t bother waiting for Rocky to answer before he leaves the room.

Rocky sighs and gathers his clothes up slowly. He reeks like sex, and he’s not sure how he’s going to go home this way… Maybe he’ll have the cab drop him off somewhere else for the night. It almost feels worth it, but he’s also starting to feel extremely guilty about what happened.

It takes him a while to gather the courage to leave the room, but eventually he makes his way out to the cab to run away until tomorrow.


End file.
